Wireless communication has become a leading medium for accessing and uploading data. With advances in wireless protocols, which facilitate improved upload and download speeds, wireless network providers are beginning to operate over signal waves at higher frequencies. The higher-frequency signal waves have an increased capacity for communicating data over a time interval based on an increased quantity of signal waves that can be communicated with a wireless device during the time interval. However, higher-frequency wireless networks, such as a 5th generation new radio (5G NR) wireless network, are more susceptible to fading, reflection off of an object, and signal distortion. This can lead to a decreased signal quality when compared with other wireless networks, such as a 4th generation long-term evolution (4G LTE) wireless network. For example, when a user's hand covers an antenna of a wireless device, a signal strength of a higher-frequency signal can be dramatically reduced.